


Accelerando

by Mgn1000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Music, Classical Music, Gen, M/M, Musician Harry Potter, Musician Tom Riddle, Musicians, Other, POV Harry Potter, POV Tom Riddle, Piano, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle, ragtime, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgn1000/pseuds/Mgn1000
Summary: Of course, it had been a long time since he had done this, but he didn’t doubt that he could remember how to. With determination and giddiness, he placed his hands on the keys again, and positioned his fingers in the correct placement for what he was about to do next. He closed his eyes and just played, his muscle memory making his fingers dance over the keys.And as he moved on from the third and onto the fourth part, the end, he was still smiling his peaceful smile. He couldn’t think of anything else, only the cheerful tune washing over him. A minute later, he concluded the piece with the last few finalizing chords and opened his eyes slowly, still wearing a small smile.Well, until someone scared the absolute bejesus out of him.“How long have you been playing for?” He heard from close behind him.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------An AU set in London, where Harry works at a hotel, trying to get enough money to pay for his university things. He meets Tom Riddle, the prodigious classical pianist who is impressed with his playing on the old Lobby piano one night, and invites him to accompany him to a very prestigious concert.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Tomarry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Accelerando

Harry glanced around the room and sighed, looking at the mess that the last customers had made. There was food everywhere, things were knocked over, and there were suspicious spots all over one area of the bed (he gagged and didn’t want to think about what they could be from), which stained the sheets badly. With a groan, he started to clean up the room; stripping the sheets and remaking the bed, righting the lamps and furniture to their correct places, bleaching the entire bathroom, and vacuuming the leftover crumbs and pieces from the floor. When finished with the list of things to do, he looked around one more time to make sure he didn’t forget anything, before closing the door behind him. With a sigh, he moved a few feet to his right and opened the door- only the second room to the long stretch of doorways he still had left to do. 

He was working at the prestigious “The Four Houses” hotel in London during the summer, because he needed the extra cash, in order to help him get through college. He had scrapped enough to pay the tuition, but he just needed this extra edge to pay for his textbook and supplies. An added benefit was that he and the owner, Mr. Dumbledore, had come to an agreement- work in exchange for housing. He could live in the hotel and eat free meals if he put in the work, which Harry was definitely willing to do. 

The sky was dark by the time that Harry had finally finished the level he was in charge of cleaning. He put the supplies back into the cupboard where he found them and dragged himself down to the first floor, to where his chambers were located. Nothing special, just a bed and desk, practically a tinier hotel room. 

As he walked slumped passed the lobby floor, he couldn’t help but look at the old 1960’s grand piano that sat off to the side, next to the couches and fireplace. He couldn’t help but admire, even in his tired state, the smooth walnut coloring and the old fashioned, yet timeless, look to it. When asked, Dumbledore had said it was a family heirloom that he couldn’t stand to trash, so he had placed it here to give the hotel a cozier feel. 

Having his curiosity get the best of him (yet again), he walked hesitantly over to it, maneuvering through the fancy furniture of the lobby. It almost felt like a trance with how tired he felt at the moment, but he had wanted to do this ever since had entered the hotel doors his first day here. He saw his chance now- and he was going to take it. 

He stood next to the smooth wood and ran his hands over it, taking note of the small scratches and tiny tears in the wood that would only be noticed this close. He walked around and sat at the backless, hard chair. He always thought it was clever that the creators made the piano bench intentionally uncomfortable to make people focus, and he smiled at the thought he hadn’t thought of in a long time. 

As he sat there, he felt the familiarity wrap around him, making warmth flow through him, and the sense of nostalgia enveloped him. The memories flooded to him, and he welcomed them as one would an old friend. He gazed down at the pattern of black and white, and rested his hands on the keys gently, feeling the coolness of them underneath his fingertips. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers down the row slowly, feeling the ridges of where one key started, and where it ended. 

He opened his eyes and looked around. As it was, he looked over at the wall clock, 12:30am, he didn’t expect there to be anyone in the lobby, but he still checked to be certain. The absolute embarrassment if anyone were to hear him would have to make him quit his job here, he thought uncomfortably. He ran his eyes around the lobby for a second time, just to be absolutely sure there was nobody lingering about, he pulled his attention back to the piano in front of him. He placed his hands on the keys again and pressed on the middle C, the sound of it immediately waking him up. All fatigue washed away- and he grinned. He played an easy C scale, delighted in the sound it produced- an old, saloon type of tone. Perfect, he thought to himself, truly excited. He played a couple of other scales and exercises, before stopping and cracking his knuckles. 

Of course, it had been a long time since he had done this, but he didn’t doubt that he could remember how to. With determination and giddiness, he placed his hands on the keys again, and positioned his fingers in the correct placement for what he was about to do next. He closed his eyes and just played, his muscle memory making his fingers dance over the keys. The familiar sound of Maple Leaf Rag making him grin from ear to ear and soon, his left leg was bobbing up and down to the quick beat, while his head was tilting from side to side to every other beat. Harry felt himself completely relax as he played on, his fingers agily moving and pressing the keys with a familiarity that wouldn’t have made anyone believe that he hadn’t played piano in a long time. Even as the third part came up, notably the hardest part of this piece, he still kept his eyes closed and just let his hands do the work, as if they were a different entity from his body. 

And as he moved on from the third and onto the fourth part, the end, he was still smiling his peaceful smile. He couldn’t think of anything else, only the cheerful tune washing over him. A minute later, he concluded the piece with the last few finalizing chords and opened his eyes slowly, still wearing a small smile. 

Well, until someone scared the absolute bejesus out of him. 

“How long have you been playing for?” He heard from close behind him. Startled, he tried to stand and turn around at the same time, which wasn’t the best move, since it made the piano bench scrape painfully on the tile floor, making him wince at the sound, and at the marks he would have to explain if Mr. Dumbledore ever asked. 

When he saw the person who just about gave him a heart attack, his jaw almost dropped. In front of him was one of the most handsome guys he had ever seen. Dark brown hair with a slight curl making itself known in the front, a perfectly proportioned face with a sharp nose and (equally as sharp) dark blue eyes. Wearing a smart collared shirt and simple dark trousers, he screamed sophistication, which was odd, considering that he was about the same age as Harry, if he had to guess. 

“Oh uh, I used to. I don’t anymore. Er, I mean, this was just a one time thing” Harry stuttered out, mortification that someone had heard him play rising up rapidly. He didn’t doubt that his ears were red, and could be clearly seen, since the lobby lights were still on. The other examined him with an interested look in his eye. 

“You play very well,” he commented, “Your musicality is admirable.” Still keeping eye contact, he said, “But your technique is atrocious.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say, so he only nodded silently. The person looked away from a moment (giving Harry some time to breath), to glance at the piano behind. His eyes soon returned to Harry’s form. 

“Who taught you to play like that?” He inquired, mild curiously coating his tone. 

“Nobody,” The person raised an eyebrow, so Harry elaborated, “Well, my parents taught me the basics, like the notes and how to read simple rhythms. They didn’t know how to play, so I learned how on my own, I guess.” Harry felt the seeds of sadness sprout up as he thought of his parents, but buried them deeply before hearing what the other had to say. 

“So you had no formal teacher?” He pressed, his eyes non hesitantly boring into Harry’s own green. 

“Er, no” Harry replied. He looked over at the clock on the wall again and saw that it was almost one in the morning. 

Suddenly, Harry almost hit himself over the head- how dumb could he be?

“Did you need anything Mr., uh…..” Harry asked hurriedly, berating himself for not doing his job. He felt weird calling the person in front of him, who looked to be the same age as Harry, “Mr.,” but he said it anyway to be polite. Usually middle aged businessmen were the majority of their customers, along with small families, so it was also strange to be talking to another his age while he was working.

“Riddle,” The other responded with a smirk, “But you may call me Tom. And no, I was just taking a look around the building, at least, until I heard you playing.” 

“Oh, ok, well then” Harry stammered, unsure of what to do next. But the other continued on talking casually, and so Harry stood and listened. 

“Actually, I’m here to play in the International Grand Reciteaux.” Tom explained. Harry squashed the bad flashbacks in the back of his mind and tried to look interested. 

“Oh, so you play, c-classical?” Harry asked. The other gave a short nod. 

“I’ll be playing to represent Hogwarts School of Music” He gave another smirk,”Maybe you’ve heard of it?” Harry nodded dumbly in reply.  
Harry sure has heard of it! It was possibly the best music school in all of Europe, maybe, maybe a possible close first with Durmstrang, but the absolute best in Harry’s eyes, at least. They were known to teach some of the best classical musicians in the industry today, as well as great past musicians as well. He couldn’t believe he was talking to someone that studied from the prestigious and selective school- and he had complimented Harry’s playing too! He felt strangely flattered, well, underneath the still lingering embarrassment. 

Tom gave a small smile at his dumbfounded look and kept talking.”Yes, well, I’ll be playing in the Reciteaux later this week with the best of the other countries,” Tom paused here, “I was wondering if you’d like to join me?” 

Harry couldn’t keep the surprise off of his face as he heard what Tom had said. Join him? What on earth did that mean? And why him, specifically? Dazed, he glanced up at the wall clock and wondered if this was some kind of lucid dream, and that he’d really been asleep all this time. 

Tom apparently took his distracted silence as hesitation, because he elaborated, “Of course, please don’t feel as if you have to make the decision this very moment. I have the option of bringing a plus one, if I so desired, and when I saw and heard you playing, I thought you would possibly be interested in coming along.” 

This snapped Harry out of his thoughts and prompted him to hastily answer, “No! I-I mean I would love to go.” Tom gave a sharp grin. 

“Great,” He said, “I’m staying on the fifth floor in room 545, and I’ll be there until about 2:00 pm on most days, as in the late afternoons and evenings I’ll be out practicing piano for this concert. Come anytime before 2:00 pm to ask me any questions you have regarding this…..arrangement.” 

All Harry could do was nod and reply with a slightly dumbfounded “Yeah, ok sure.”

Tom began to walk away, before he suddenly stopped and turned his head back, “I don’t believe you gave me your name?”

“Oh, of course! It’s Harry. Harry Potter.” Harry said, not believing that he forgot to introduce himself. 

“Well then, have a good night, Harry Potter. I hope we see each other soon.” And with that, Tom turned his head back around and began to walk leisurely down the hallway to where the elevators were. 

Harry continued to stay standing in the lobby for a few minutes after Tom had left. 

What had just happened? 

The entire scene played repeatedly in his head, as he walked to his chambers, as he got changed out of his uniform and into his night attire, as he was brushing his teeth- hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if he dreamed about this! And just as he was about to fall asleep, he asked himself a better question- What had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> -The Hotel that Harry's staying at is fancy- think the Peabody in Memphis  
> -The "International Grand Reciteaux" is a thing that I made up for the sake of the story.  
> -If you want to hear what I think Harry's playing would sound like, here a link to a really great artist.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5we1Q8W1Q2I  
> -Also an awesome video of Maple Leaf Rag- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDt5sm0EBIY  
> -Her own piano is what I think the piano in the Lobby sounds like, so check out her ragtime Disney covers too!  
> -Leave a comment with suggestions, since I don't even know where to take this story! And please let me know if there are any mistakes!  
> -Does anyone know how to add italics on this site? Haha, sorry, I'm kind of new at this.  
> -Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
